


Quickening

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я иду тебя кусать.





	Quickening

Ему снится лес и пахучие сосны; подлесок упругий и хлесткий, как пощёчина. Глаза к небу — а там темно, будто светится вся земля, а неба и вовсе нет, только дымная пропасть в ничто и нигде. 

Он свободен и счастлив; и потому орет на пределе сил, слыша, как вибрирует мир вокруг от его голоса.

Мир испуганно прячется в тень и задерживает дыхание.

Он опускает нос в землю; земля пахнет прелой листвой, влажной осенью, чьим-то следом, хорошей охотой — все, что ему сейчас нужно, это всего лишь хорошая охота.

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять.

Его лапы легки и неутомимы, глаза будто светятся в темноте. Ненужные шуршащие человечьи вещи из его головы выдул ледяной ветер. Сейчас он — хозяин леса; нет никого сильнее него. Сейчас он так хорош.

Раз, два, три, — услышь меня, пугайся и замри.

Сквозь дыхание крон высоко над ним, в темноте слышен звук — частый перестук маленького испуганного сердца; он прикрывает глаза и растягивает зубастую пасть в улыбке. Ну, привет, малыш, я тебя нашел. Давай сыграем в догонялки.

Тот, другой, не хочет играть; но ему все равно придется. Потому что с хозяином не спорят, потому что хозяин определяет правила игры.

Особенно, если у него острые зубы и когти.

Он бежит по следу во весь опор, прорезая глазами темную утробу леса; тот, другой, не уйдет, он слаб и беспомощен, он боится, а выживет только тот, кто сам есть страх.

Раз, два, три, четыре, — и нору тебе не вырыть.

Потому что я здесь, думает он, едва не давясь вкусным воздухом, полным чужого ужаса; я уже здесь, и я выиграл, значит, ты проиграл. Он наступает лапой на обмякшее теплое тело; кровь толчками льется из разорванной шеи, наполняя его восторгом, почти опьяняющим счастьем победы. 

Он запускает зубы в прорехи шкуры, в которых блестит черно-алое, упоительное; трясет башкой, вырывая куски мяса из туши, наступает лапами, помогая себе. Под его весом сладко хрустят хрупкие кости, раскалываются на куски в его челюстях. Он не знает, откуда это желание, но позволяет себе этот утробный дробный звук, только позже догадываясь, что это смех.

Он сыт, и остывающее разодранное тело уже не кажется таким привлекательным. Запрокинув голову в небо, он испускает жуткий, полный ненависти вой; он знает, что скоро его владычество закончится.

***

Джош просыпается в своей постели с чувством жуткого похмелья; во рту привкус крови и рвоты, и простыни все в крошках, будто кто-то давил в постели печенье на чизкейк. Он садится и откидывает одеяло, а затем, парализованный, смотрит на обглоданные останки кролика, лежащие рядом. 

Это не смешно, думает он, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что это чья-то злая шутка, но чувствуя себя обреченным на смерть. 

Волк улыбается и исчезает во тьме.


End file.
